Sonic High
by BlazeyC
Summary: What will happen during the Junior year of the Sonic characters? Will there be love and peace? Or perhaps anger and hatred?
1. Chapter 1

***Sonic's POV***

What a great day to start school. The smell of new floor wax filled the air, as I entered the highschool building. 'I'm finally a junior' I thought to myself'. I barely made it to 11th grade, luckily I was good at P.E. I continued to walk down the hallway until I got to my class. I was the second person there. The first person there was Amy Rose. The teacher must have been late because she wasn't there. Amy glanced at me. Well, better say hi.

 ***Normal POV***

"Hey Ames" Sonic said, while smiling. He expected Amy to jump at him. Instead she smiled at him and turned back to her desk. Sonic was confused about her behavior. He just shrugged and sat down. Just then Silver and Blaze walked in holding hands. 'They've been dating for so long' Amy thought. She wished she could have that with Sonic. But he has rejected her so much to the point where she has lost all hope they will ever be together. Just then, the teacher came in. "Hey guys, I'm sure you know me already." the teacher said. Sure enough, it was Vector. Sonic groaned at the thought of Vector being their teacher.

 ***Amy's POV***

I glanced over at Sonic and I noticed him making a paper ball then aiming it at Vector. I wish he would change for the better, he's lucky he didn't flunk last year. It's always his P.E. score that gets him to pass a grade. Plus, he's apart of every single sports team at this school you could think of. "Amy, this is not a time to go off into wonderland" Vector scolded. I started to blush. "Sorry" I replied. Vector nodded and continued to write on the chalkboard. I wonder where Shadow is, over the summer we really hit it off. He told me I was the only bright spot in his life. Then he patted me on the head and smiled. Every time he smiled it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Am I in love with Shadow?

 ***Normal POV***

A few minutes later, Knuckles came bursting into the door. "Hey guys" he said quickly. Then he found a seat and sat down. Sonic leaned over to Knuckles. "Hey Knux, dare me to hit Vector with this" he asked. Sonic then gestured over to the paper ball he made earlier. Knuckles nodded his head. Sonic aimed it at Vector then threw it. The paper ball wooshed over to Vector. Then it hit him. Vector began to turn red in anger. "Who threw that!" he shouted. No one said anything. Vector took a breath, then continued writing on the chalkboard.

 ***At Lunchtime~ Normal POV***

Sonic wanted to know what was going on with Amy, so he invited her to eat with him under the tree outside. Since Shadow wasn't there, Amy agreed.

Sonic: So what's going on with you Amy?

Amy: Nothing. How about you?

Sonic: I'm doing just fine. I decided to join the basketball team

Amy: *Nods* Cool.

Sonic:*Takes a bite out a chili dog* How is Cream?

Amy: She is doing fine, she's in the 6th grade now.

Sonic: Cream sure is growing up.

Sonic couldn't resist thinking about how cute Amy looked in her pink blouse, white shorts, and white flats. Amy seemed so different to him. He smiled at her, then he kissed her. It was Amy's first kiss. She felt a certain warmness when Sonic's lips touched hers. When he finished kissing her, she blushed to the point that it covered her whole entire face. The the lunch bell rang. "Well, It's time to go, Amy Rose" Sonic said. That was the first time he called her that. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

 ***At Amy's House~ Amy's POV***

I stepped onto the porch of the house. I saw choclates from Shadow, on the box was a note. It read 'Sorry I didn't come today. Will be there tommorrow. Love, Shadow'. I smiled he is so sweet. However Sonic has changed. Well might as well go inside and take a nap. Mom is home so dinner should be ready soon.

 ***At Sonic's House~12:00am~ Sonic's POV**

I'm trying to go to sleep, but I just can't stop thinking about Amy. Do I love her? I turned on my phone and looked through my gallery. I found a picture of Amy and I when we were about four or five years old. I remember that day. Her mother helped us make our own slushies. Amy had a simple cherry slushie. As for me, I had all of the flavors mixed together. I miss those younger days. Just Amy and I...

 **I hope you liked it! I said I was back and today I proved it. I thank all my supporters for all their support. Love you guys! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

***Shadow's POV***

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Amy talking to Blaze at her locker. When I approached them, Blaze said hi to me then went on to class. "So Amy, how was school yesterday?" I asked. Amy smiled and hugged me. "Just fine, Shadow. You should've been here" Amy said. I nodded. "So wanna get to class?" I asked. Amy nodded and started to walk to class. I follwed her into the classroom.

 ***In The Classroom~Normal POV***

When Amy and Shadow walked into the classroom, everyone glanced their way then returned to what they were doing. "You can choose any free seat, Shadow." Amy implied. Shadow took her advice and, surprisingly, sat by Knuckles. Then Tails came into the room. "Hi everyone!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic smiled and waved at him. As usual, Vector was late. Therefore the class was free to do what they pleased until Vector came. Amy's usual seat was right by Sonic's, but still close enough to talk to Shadow. Finally, Vector came into the classroom. "Ok class, sorrry I'm late." he said. Vector then turned around and picked up huge packets of work. He gave each person a packet. Vector sat down at his desk and began to drink coffee. Knuckles raised his hand. "Yes?" Vector said. Knuckles then stood up. "What exactly are we learning in here?" he asked. "Half of the stuff in this packet we don't even know". Vector stood up. "Do the packet and leave me alone." he said. Vector sat down and continued to drink coffee. Knuckles shrugged and sat down.

 ***Shadow's P.O.V.***

Hmph, it seems almost everyone is in here. Even that faker, Sonic. I'm ok with that though, at least I have Amy. At first she seemed annoying as hell when we were all much younger, but as she grew up her maturity grew as well. She is so beautiful, I'm glad she has forgotten about Sonic and thought about me more.

 ***Lunchtime~ Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone began to find seats for lunch. Amy was sitting under the tree that she and Sonic sat under at lunchtime before. Shadow looked over to where Amy was located and quickly decided where he was gonna sit. Sonic was planning on sitting with Amy, but Tails and Silver asked him to sit with them. Blaze sat with her other friends Janet and Cadance. Janet was Sonic's cousin who lived with Sonic's family ever since her parents died. Cadance had a huge crush on Sonic and still does to this day. Shadow walked over to Amy and sat down.

Shadow: Hey there *Takes out nachos*

Amy: Hi *Takes out noodles*

Amy and Shadow ate in silence, occasionally smiling at eachother. Blaze was eating salmon seasoned with lemon pepper, Janet and Cadance were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Cadance: So how is Silver doing Blaze?

Blaze: Just fine.

Cadance: *Staring at Sonic* Nice.

Janet: Come on Cadance, you still like him.

Blaze: *Sighs* Cadance, your hopeless.

Cadance: If it wasn't for that damn Amy, I would have been with him.

Janet: Cadance, you know how much history Amy and Sonic have.

Cadance: And? I have known everyone since I was nine!

Janet: And I've known everyone since I was 3!

Blaze: Look Cadance, most of us have been friends since we were kids such as, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Tails, Cream, Janet, and I.

Cadance: Whatever.

 **Cadance's P.O.V.**

I will do anything to make Sonic mine. Even if it has to come down to someone dying. I will make Sonic mine!


	3. Chapter 3

***Amy's P.O.V.***

I remember when my friends and I were little kids. My friends were Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Janet, and Cadance. It was so much fun, if only I could go back to that time. Well better get to bed.

 ***Normal P.O.V.***

Amy began to get into her bed. She closed her eyes and started to dose off. Soon she was sleeping and dreaming.

 ***Amy's dream ~8 years earlier~ Normal P.O.V.***

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were playing catch. Shadow was sitting alone and reading. Blaze, Amy, and Cadance were painting eachother's nails. Janet came outside. "Hey Janet, wanna paint your nails" Amy asked. Janet shook her head. "Nah, that's to girly for me" she reliped. Amy shrugged and continued painting her nails. "Think fast Janet!" Knuckles screamed. Soon Janet noticed a big green ball coming her way. She quickly catched the ball. Janet then stuck her tongue out at Knuckles and threw the ball back.

 **Amy's dream ~8 years earlier~ Cadance's P.O.V.**

Honestly I could care less about painting my nails. I all see is Sonic. Sure he's immature, but that dosen't matter at all when you love someone. I love how he smells like blue raspberry and grass. He's perfect for me. I hate Amy so much. She wants Sonic, I know that much. I even saw Sonic wink at her once! At my sleepover I told her to stop talking to Sonic or else I'd push her off a cliff. She just laughed and said yeah right. Amy obviously dosen't know me that well... yet.

 ***Amy's dream ~8 years earlier~ Normal P.O.V.***

Sonic was walking Amy back to her house. "So Ames, do you want to go back to Willow Creek tomorrow? I know it's kinda dangerous, but it was fun there today, right" Sonic asked Amy. Amy smiled. "I would love to go back" she replied. Sonic grinned. "Nice!" he exclaimed. When they got into Amy's house, they saw Ms. Rose washing the dishes. Ms. Rose kissed Amy on the forehead. "Hello dear" she said. "Hi mommy" Amy replied. Sonic ran up to Ms. Rose. "Gimme five Ms. R" he exclaimed. Ms. Rose chuckled and gave him a high five. Sonic saw Ms. Rose as a second mother. She babysitted him many times, since his mother had to work 3 jobs. Just then Sonic's mother came into ther house with Janet. "I'm so sorry Rita, could Sonic and Janet spend the night over here, I have to be at work in 10 minutes!" she exclaimed. Ms. Rose nodded. "Of course, Aleena" she replied. Aleena mouthed 'Thank you' and hurried out the door. "Well it's time to get you kids fed and in bed" Ms. Rose said.

 ***Normal P.O.V.***

Amy woke up, sadden by the fact that her dream had ended. "Well time to face reality" she said.


End file.
